The speed of sound in a fluid is a valuable piece of information that can be used to determine other properties of the fluid. In the oil and gas industry, the speed in sound of a fluid has been obtained using an acoustic module with an acoustic source and an acoustic receiver. An acoustic wave is generated by the acoustic source and travels to the acoustic receiver. The speed of sound is determined using a time of travel between the source and the receiver. The time of travel is then divided by the distance between the acoustic source and the receiver. In many cases, measuring the time of travel is complicated because the acoustic wave that is generated by the acoustic source is long as compared to the distance between the acoustic source and the receiver. For this reason, the calculated speed of sound may not be reliable.